Death shot
by sharingstories2
Summary: What if Cammie was shot in don't judge a girl by her cover and what would happen if she did get to say goodbye? MAJOR AU
1. Chapter 1

As the bullet pierced her skin she realised she was going to die. She was going to die and there was still so much she needed to do, she needed to tell Zack that she loved him and tell her friends that they were so amazing and she couldn't have asked for better comrades but most of all she needed to breathe. She heard someone say _target down, I repeat target down_ but she shut them out because the pain had over powered her. She saw Macey stare at her shocked. She knelt down next to her

"You… you saved me" Macey said. Cammie laughed and coughed up some blood.  
"Of c-c-course someone needed to" she replied. Suddenly everyone was there, her friends, Zack, aunt Abby and even her mum. Zack placed her head on his knees and cried, he couldn't lose her, and she was the only thing he had.  
"C-Cammie?" she limply placed a finger to his lips and grimaced at the pain.  
"Not now…. I don't need deathbed confessions" Zack grimaced. A cold wind blew over them and as people were being ushered away by the CIA and any other operative's Cameron Morgan looked over at Mr. Solomon and beckoned him forward. She gave him a look and he nodded.  
"If you wish" he said. Nobody asked what he meant, choosing to whisper words into Cammie's ear. She looked up, her face pale and blood gushing from her.  
"I love you all, it has been an honour" and just like that she fell limp as everyone cried. She couldn't be just gone, she was the chameleon why couldn't she blend in and stay out of trouble, and if she did maybe just maybe she still would've been alive.

Time skip-time skip-time skip- time skip- time skip-

As the Gallagher students gathered in the hall not one of them smiled. A week ago they had lost one of their own to the Circle of Cavan and the one they lost was one of the best. Yet Joe Solomon had said she left them all a note and as they all sat down they found out what he meant. There was a hologram of Cameron Morgan in their hall. The hologram fingered her skirt and smiled.  
"Hello if you're watching this you've either got this from Mr Solomon or I'm dead." Everyone flinched at her bluntness. "On the bright side if I'm dead maybe I'll stop breaking rules, so I'm going to get to the point because I think that if I'm dead watching me won't help. Ok I'll just start with Macey." Macey perked up at her name.  
"So your Americas sweetheart but I don't buy it. Macey you are sweet brave intelligent and a fierce friend. I just want you to know that even though you are watched by everyone I am honoured to have known the real you, the you that the papers never write about. You Macey McHenry are one of a kind. Ok so Zack your next" Everyone turned to see the blackthorn boy with a look of surprise, he clearly hadn't expected a mansion.  
"If you're not here then I'm going to declare my undying love without you which is just really, really not worth it but before I do that I need to tell you that I hate you. I hate your stupid cryptic messages and how you tell me everything by telling me nothing but most of all I hate that my life is a life not worth having without you, it kinda doesn't help that I'm completely and undoubtedly in love with you either. So thanks Zack I just had to fall for the one boy who is bad and good for me. Oh and if you are an assassin just don't kill anyone I know because if I have to come back from the dead to haunt you I will not be happy _at all_ " everyone laughed. The hologram then smiled.  
"Ok Liz now it's your turn. You are a genius with an unwavering loyalty to me which I don't understand but I do understand one thing, you were a great friend. Through secret and possible deadly boyfriends to all night covert assignments you were there through it all and I love you for it, just remember to be yourself" the room looked at Liz who gleamed. Suddenly the holographic Cammie began to cry.  
"Alright Bex, time to make you cry. So you've been an amazing friend, I don't think I would've survived this long without you and I hope that despite things you still believe in me. I tried Bex but rules are broken for a reason. You will be the best spy the world has seen . and I will be there every step of the way." Bex had her own tears, it may have been shorter than the others but it said more. Cammie then turned to the teachers table.  
"Mum I hope your sat there, I know my death is hard on you, you lost my dad and although things may look bleak you have something to fight for. If not for Gilligan and our sister than for me and dad. Fight for me and dad because that's what I know he'd want and if he turns out to be alive give him a hug from me. I love you more and I know that doesn't seem like much but it's all I can give you. I love you so, so much and I know everything you did kept me safe and I know losing dad hurt but I also know if you could you'd sacrifice yourself to keep me and him safe. You did, I'm safe now mum and nothing can hurt me." When she was finished Mrs Morgan was in floods of tears.  
"Also if you see aunt Abby tell her I'm not a squirt anymore" Her face then turned brighter, despite her tears.  
"To the teachers, I need you to continue to teach and protect and inspire. You begin the journey and you can change the ending, you did with me." Cammie then turned around again.  
"To my sisterhood, I may be dead but I won't be forgotten. I need you to fight, fight for Gilligan, do it for me but do it for yourself as well. Never hesitate because that can come off worse and don't forget spies can have lives, just make sure whoever you invite into them are either completely oblivious or under serious protection" the hologram pointed to the Gallagher crest on her uniform.  
"This unites us and I don't care if we've left school or are retired if even one Gallagher girl needs help I expect each and every one of you to run to her aid. To sisterhood girls, to sisterhood." The hologram then stopped and disintegrated. Everyone looked at each other and began to either cry or laugh.

Cammie Morgan was a Gallagher girl and she may be dead but so long as one Gallagher girl was breather there was no way in hell she was being forgotten.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
